


Wild Man

by Innocentfighter



Series: "Do not go gentle into that good night" verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Infinity Gems, Introspection, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Serious Injuries, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: INFINITY WARS SPOILERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISKPeter think its worth it if it's for Gamora.





	Wild Man

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I thought to myself, why not make everything worse because Infinity Wars wasn't bad enough (part II), and also I'm in a super big poetry kick we've got some thematic overtures thanks to "Do not go gentle." Have fun kids.  
> It should be noted that only certain parts of this do I believe are possible in part II.  
> Don't own the characters, and the poem is done by Dylan Thomas!  
> This is my second favorite one of the series.

> _Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,_  
>  _And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_  
>  _Do not go gentle into that good night._

* * *

 

Peter was honestly surprised when murky gray vanished, and he appeared in the middle of a city and a battle. The rest of his team looked equally confused.

“Quill?” Rocket sprang beside him, “you’re alive?”

“Was I dead?”

Rocket made an odd clicking sound, “Robot-man told me you got dusted.”

“What?” Then he remembered Drax, Mantis, and Strange, “nevermind.”

“Oh good, you don’t have head trauma,” Rocket snarled, “because we have a Mad Titan to kill!”

“Hawkeye!” “Barton!” “Clint!”

Peter whipped his head towards the yells. A body flew through the air and crashed through a window.

“Widow, stay focused! There’s the nothing we can do for him!”

“But-”

“Thanos snapped his neck!” Another voice yelled.

Peter winced at the callousness of the voice. He glanced out at the scene, the green stone lay at the base of a crater. Strange was rushing toward it and Mr. Not-That-Handsome was keeping Thanos at bay.

He saw Stark get thrown back and orange caught his eyes. That one had to be the soul stone. The stone Thanos had killed Gamora for. Hot rage flowed molten through his veins. Thanos smirked.

Peter leaped forward.

“Quill?”

Stark propelled himself forward just as Thor and Captain America were knocked back. Peter ducked under Cap, wincing at the sound of his body hitting concrete. He didn’t change his stride and kept pressing forward.

Thanos gauntlet was stopped by Ironman’s gauntlet and Peter activated his rocket boots. He kept his eyes on the stone _if I get that stone Gamora will come back._

He had no idea how to pry the stone from the glove but he knew he had to. Dying would be worth it if Gamora was alive. Stark was still holding Thanos still. Peter crashed into Thanos’ back.

He was tossed off and Stark switched position. Peter was able to grab the gauntlet and with his other hand started to grab at the orange stone. The power burned the skin on his hand, _Gamora. Gamora. Gamora._ His fingers finally pried the stone out slightly, enough to fit his finger under the stone.

Yelling started behind him. Pain bloomed in his abdomen and the glow from the power stone. Everything went cold, still, he pried at the stone. _Gamora. Gamora. Gamora._

Finally, the stone came loose. It burst with energy then vanished. He fell to the ground no energy left in his body. Peter looked down at his body, confused when he saw a hole in his chest. Then he was falling backward. He didn’t feel himself hit the ground, and everything seemed strangely dark and blurry. Almost like he was waking up from death again.

“Peter?”

_Gamora!_

He looked to his right and up. Gamora was staring at him in horror. She never looked more beautiful, he green skin seemed more vibrant at the implants on her face seemed to glow. Peter’s lips moved, trying to tell her how pretty she was but no words left his throat.

“Peter!”

She was kneeling beside his head suddenly, one hand in his hair (he felt it with a strange detachment). Gamora started muttering random words of comfort and apologies. Peter wanted to keep his eyes on her for the rest of his life (it might not be that long). Something caught his attention and he turned his head back to see Thanos holding Stark by the head. The dim whine of straining metal, which must have been what caught Peter’s attention, Tony was suddenly thrown to the side.

Peter wasn’t sure how he knew but he knew that Thanos had killed Tony. He thought that it was kind of sad no one screamed for him. A cough tore through Peter and he couldn’t focus on anything but the pain. His stomach was on fire but everything else was numb.

Lightning arced through the air and Thor buried his axe in Thanos’ skull. The titan went limp. Peter would have cheered if he hadn’t felt the blood trickle out of his mouth. His lungs felt like they were seizing.

“Quill!” Rocket was in his vision blocking Thanos’ last moments.

“Don’t die,” Drax ordered.

He was dying. The knowledge hit him harder than the energy blast from Thanos. Peter didn’t want to die.

“I’ll live,” he slurred.

“That’s it, Peter,” Gamora said softly, “fight for me.”

“That wound is very serious,” Mantis said, “Earth technology cannot fix it fast enough.”

Peter nodded. Before, when he was seriously injured, he had a sense that he wasn’t going to die. Now he felt death coming for the second time. Ego’s death sealed his fate as a mortal. Peter never regretted becoming mortal, but now he wished his life had been a little longer. A little better lived.

“We’ll – we – There’s a way,” Gamora said, now gripping his hand.

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._ Peter frowned wondering why he was thinking about his mother now of all times. It had been her favorite after she got sick.

He was dying.

“Quill,” Rocket’s voice was low and shaky, “you can’t die, I just got you all back, I-”

His frown deepened, he didn’t want to die. Not when things were looking up. Finally, finally, he could live.

Shame he never had before. Previously he had lived day-to-day, even after the Guardians. Thanos was gone now, all of them could stop looking over their shoulders. Their pasts were all non-players now.

Life was so close and all moment before now he can see that he wasted. Peter coughed, he could have loved Gamora more, could have spent more time savoring those small victories. He thought he had been living with no regrets. Instead, he had been waiting for death every second since his mother died.

Now that he was dying he wanted to live.

Now that he had the words to say he couldn’t speak. Too much blood in his mouth.

At least he had the comfort of dying among loved ones. He mourned for Stark’s lonely last moments.

There was no dignity in death.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Two more to go, and then we're done and I'm moving to other parts of infinity war because there were some places I felt like I was robbed. As always leave your thoughts below!


End file.
